Love's Last Vow
by Gundam Revelation
Summary: Kinda sad. Centered 'round Duo and Hildi. in the future ect. If you get sad easily, grab some tissues. Please review.


__

You all know the drill. I don't own them. I mean, come on. If I did do you think I would be writing stories about them? Don't forget to review.

Loves Final Vow:

Hildi caressed the face of her friend and husband Duo Maxwell, brushing his long chestnut bangs away from his tired features. There was no doubt in her mind now that he was getting weaker. She glanced at the clock to her right. The red digital numbers read four in the afternoon. Duo would never under the right circumstances sleep at four in the afternoon. Her mind wandered to the fateful night ten months ago when both their lives had been dealt a shattering blow.

*** "I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." The doctor said in a tired voice. Duo looked up from the thin form of his wife sitting on his knees giving him kisses at five-second intervals. 

"Yeah Doc?" Duo had come for his annual checkup that he had been receiving since the end of the wars.

"You have cancer. It is treatable, but will most likely prove fatal." He looked away as Hildi burst into tears, clutching Duo's black shirt. The normally bright eyed pilot faltered.

"You mean I…I'm gonna die?" He was dumbstruck. He was the god of death, survivor of wars, of having Heero as a friend and being able to live long enough to tell about it. Dying at the young age of seventeen? Leaving Hildi all alone? It didn't seem possible. The doctor handed him a strip of paper.

"Your treatment starts in a week." With that said he left, leaving a silent Duo Maxwell and a weeping Hildi. ***

"Hey babe." Hildi was startled out of her remembrances by a weak voice. She stared deeply into his tired cobalt eyes.

"Duo, you're awake… Everyone will be here in about an hour. Do you still feel up to it?" He sat up and yawned. 

"Yeah babe. Can't miss the anniversary to the end of the wars now can we?" He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Braid my hair?" Hildi smiled. Despite the treatment Duo still had all of his beautiful chestnut hair, though he had lost a lot of weight, making his slight frame appear even more delicate. With trembling fingers she undid the elastic band and brushed it out letting it cascade over hands in shimmering waves, sensing that there would come a time when she would no longer be able to do this simple task. She plaited it gently and tears fell down her face onto his hair. Duo turned around and grasped her hands, whispering gently.

"Hey…don't cry babe. I'm not gone yet. Today's gonna be a great day. Come on, let's go downstairs and see what Relena made." Relena and Heero had been letting them stay at their house because the medical expenses had leeched almost all their money and Duo was now to weak to hold a job and Hildi didn't want to leave his side. Shoving aside dizziness Duo picked Hildi up and held her close just like he had done on their wedding night, breathing in the soft, rich scent of French Vanilla. She murmured for him to put her down and he gratefully obliged. He could barely walk down the stairs without losing his breath but he didn't want to make that obvious to Hildi. He hated this more then anything else in the world. Soon he would be gone and he wouldn't be able to take his most precious possession with him. Hildi. He himself was having difficulty staving off tears. Hand in hand they made their way down the stairs, Duo slightly leaning on his wife. Entering the kitchen a barrage of smells assaulted them. It was great. Relena was standing over the stove tasting some thing or another, trying to get it just right and Heero was sitting at the table feeding their new baby, Sonya. Duo stifled a laugh remembering how drunk he and Heero as well as the other pilots had gotten when they had received the news. Relena and Sonya looked up, startled. 

"Duo! How are you feeling? Okay I hope." Relena bustled over and tried to get him to sit down, glaring at Heero when he refused to help.

"If the baka wants to stand, I'm not going to stop him." That was his only reply. Just to be Duo he sat right next to him and tickled Sonya, making her laugh and spit formula up all over the ex Perfect Soldier. Cursing under his breath he thrust his little girl into Duo's arms and went upstairs to change. Hildi watched as her loving husband played with the tiny baby. 

I wish- Her thoughts were interrupted by Heero yelling down the stairs asking Relena where she had put his other green tank tops.

"You know, for a soldier he is very useless when at home. Couldn't find his spandex if he were wearing them." Relena jogged out of the kitchen and up the stairs to assist her inept spouse. 

"Duo," Hildi asked. "Are you sure you can take all of this today? I don't want to tire you out. You've been tired lately and all." The pilot formally known as Death paused in his play and looked up.

"Don't worry babe. I can take this. It's only me, you, Sally, Wufei, their kids, Noine, Zechs and their kid, Quatre, Dorothy, their kid, Heero, Relena, this kid," He held up Sonya. "Trowa, Catherine and a few of the Magunacs. I think that's it. Any more?" Hildi shook her head and batted his arm playfully. "Owww. You have wounded me!"

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I...I." She faltered and Duo looked puzzled.

"Babe, it's okay. I was just kidding." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to worry so much."

"I know, it's just…" At that moment the doorbell rang. It was Quatre, Dorothy and the Magunacs. In the blond Arabians arms was a two-year old girl. She had the deep aquamarine eyes of her father and the long hair of her mother.

"Sorry we're a little early but Dorothy wanted to help. Maliha won't be a problem, she needs a nap." Duo stood up.

"Upstairs and to the left. I'm sure the others will be here early too. But hey, that just means the festivities start earlier. I'm for that." 

Hours later the reunion was in full swing. The adults were speaking of their old times and remembrances while Duo played with the children. There were the black haired Chang twins, Minh and Ching Po, a little boy by the name of Milliardo, Maliha and Sonya. The sounds of their laughter rang through the huge house. According to all the children Duo was their favorite uncle. Finally late into the night, probably closer to morning it was time for every one to leave. All those with a child to collect made their way into the living room. Fast asleep on the couch were all the children and Duo. His arms were wrapped around Sonya, Maliha and Minh while Ching and Milliardo were curled up at his feet. Milliardo kicked his foot out and caught Ching in the nose. Waking with a start the little boy was asleep in a few seconds. Relena took out a camera and snapped the picture. Their respective parents picked up all the children and the good byes were said. Hildi walked back to Duo accompanied by Heero. Sonya was still curled up in Duo's arms. Taking his little girl Heero said goodnight and walked up the stairs leaving Hildi curled up on the couch with Duo, fast asleep.

Three days later-

"Duo, you're running a fever. You should see a doctor. We don't want it to turn into something serious."

"Okay Hildi. But I don't have to like it." The light was dancing in Duo's eyes, a sure sign that he was planning something.

"And don't even think of it. I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen."

"What?" He asked innocently. 

"You're not high jacking a motorized wheel chair and driving fifty miles an hour through the hallways with Heero again. That's what." Heero looked up from the eggs he was scrambling.

"Nani? I believe he did that with Wufei."

"No," Relena corrected. "He did that with you first and Wufei the other time." Heero turned back to his eggs.

"Hn." Duo yawned and leaned back in his chair.

"I was bored." Hildi sighed heavily.

"Let's just go." 

Later in the office-

"We would like to keep you a few days for observation. Tests show that there is some fluid collecting in your lunges. It may be pneumonia. Nothing to worry about, we just want to make sure." The doctor looked both Duo and Hildi over. Hildi had gone as white as a sheet and Duo was speechless. The braided teen looked at Hildi.

"Don't worry babe. It's probably nothing." He flashed her a trademark smile.

"Y…yeah, you're right." She replied quietly. A small nurse bustled in. 

"Come on Mr. Maxwell, we need to get you into your room." Reluctantly he left followed by a scared Hildi. Ten minutes later he was in a hospital bed playing with the controls.

"I go up…I go down…I go up…I go down…up…down…up…down…"Meanwhile Hildi was forcing the rather large grin off her face.

"Duo."

"Down…"

"Duo."

"Up…"

"Duo!" She yelled forcefully.

"Down! I mean, what?"

"I need to leave and tell Relena and Heero we won't be home for a while."

"Okay babe. I'll be right here when you get back." He noticed her skeptical look. "I promise. Remember? Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie. That's-"

"Yeah, that's you in a nutshell. I get the point. I'll be right back." Duo settled on a position for his bed and quickly asleep. 

Hildi had somehow bullied Heero into bringing some of Duo's things from the house, namely his Bible, a few changes in clothing and a brush. Unfortunately, they were in for a long stay.

Four days later-

Hildi watched Duo struggling to breathe and sleep with tears in her eyes. The diagnosis had been pneumonia and since then his chances of recovery had grown slim, just shy of nil. His fever had skyrocketed and his count was low. He was so weak all he could do was read and sometimes not even that. Hildi sighed and watched the sweat trickle down Duo's face to collect in the rumpled bed sheets. To Hildi, loneliness was evident.

Three days later-

Duo gave Hildi a weak smile; still trying to convince her that he would be fine but even his resolve was weakening. Unable to stay awake any longer he drifted to sleep.

Two days later-

Hildi looked at the closed Bible on the end table. Duo's goal had been to finish it eventually. He was so close, having only the last few chapters of Revelations to go. It seemed he would never get to finish it. A shaky 'Hildi' caught her attention. She moved closer to his bed.

"Yes Duo." She said softly and looked into his tired eyes.

"Do…you think…y…you could hand me m…my Bible?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sure." She lifted it and set the book in his hands but he was too exhausted to hold it. She lifted it out of his hands. "I'll read it to you." And she began.

"And behold, I am coming quickly, and My reward is with Me, to give to every one according to his work. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, the First and the Last. Blessed are those who do His commandments, that they may have the rights to the tree of life, and may enter through the gates to the city. But outside are dogs and sorcerers and sexually immoral and murderers and idolaters, and whosoever practices a lie. I, Jesus, have sent My angel to testify to you these things in the churches. I am the Root and the Offspring of David, the Bright and Morning star. And the Spirit and the bride say, Come! And let him who hears say, Come! And let him who thirsts come. Whoever desires, let him take the water of life freely. For I testify to everyone who hears the words of prophecy of this book: If anyone adds to these things, God will add to him the plagues that are written in this book, and if anyone takes away from the words of the book of this prophecy, God shall take away his part from the Book of Life, from the holy city, and from the things which are written in this book. He who testifies to these things says, Surly I am coming quickly. Amen. Even so, come. Lord…Jesus! The g…grace of our Lord Jesus Chr…Christ be with y…you all. Amen." Hildi quietly put the book down and kissed Duo's closed eyes. Taking the gold cross from around his neck she placed it in his outstretched hand. 

Three years later-

Hildi put a fresh bouquet of flowers on the small marker. Her thoughts drifted back to the funeral. Quatre, with his space heart, had informed everyone. It had been a small ceremony, only the pilots and their wives had been invited. Everyone had been greatly upset by the ordeal and even the strong and proud Wufei had shed a few tears by the end. 

"Well, you finally told a lie, eh Duo?" She murmured.

"Mommy?" Hildi looked down into bright cobalt eyes. A small hand was tugging her skirt. "Why are we here?" Hildi picked up her small son.

"Well Duo, we're visiting your daddy." 

~ Dedicated to my Grandmother ~

I don't know. Was it sad? I'm not very good at getting points across but I tried. Love your friends, your enemies and especially your family. You never know when they could be taken from you.

~GR 

PS: Review!


End file.
